A floating-type magnetic head device includes a load beam which swings and extends over a rotating hard disk (recording medium), a head body (slider), and a flexure having an elastically flexible tongue piece fixed on a surface of the head body adjacent to the recording medium. When the disk is stopped, the bottom surface of the head body comes in contact with the recording surface of the disk due to an elastic force of the load beam. When the disk is started, air is introduced so as to flow between the head body and the disk surface along the moving direction of the disk, so that the head body floats over the disk surface due to a force associated with the air flow, as applied on the bottom surface of the head body.
For the floating-type magnetic head device, in order to precisely control the horizontal position of the head body and to apply a predetermined load to the magnetic head device, various correcting methods have been proposed. For example, techniques correcting the shape (corresponding amount to a pitch angle or a roll angle) of the flexure so as to correct the position of the head body (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-339894, No. 2001-357644 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/008931), and No. 2002-15410) and techniques for deforming the load beam so as to adjust the load (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H01-227279, No. 2002-170351 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/060882), No. 2002-260358 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/116978), and No. 2004-82161 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/037011)) have been proposed.
However, even when the magnetic head device is corrected by such correcting methods, variations in floating height of the head body relative to the disk are generated in a mounted state. The purpose of correcting the floating-type magnetic head device, is to suppress the variations in floating height of the head body (variations for each device and variations in a track width direction of the head body of each device) to a minimum. The load beam itself is assumed to be parallel to the disk without paying attention to the load beam deflection in a mounted state. This is one of the causes of the variations in floating height. It has been difficult to sufficiently correct the device by conventional correcting methods.